Another State of Mind
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-Shot. Magnus and Alec don't meet at a party for Chairman Meow but at Alec's eighteenth birthday party. Some fluff. No CoLS spoilers.


**Howdy! I finished all my horrible exams today and I'm really glad to be posting something new. I've tweaked parts of the books, since the story doesn't really flow with the events of the real ones, but I hope you understand :) **

Birthdays were horrible. What was the point of them? You were really celebrating the fact that someone has managed to live another year, leaving all failures behind to be left as memories and to unsuccessfully make the next year better.

These were the things running through Alec's mind.

He guessed remaining alive for an extra year was a bigger deal in the Shadowhunting world, but turning eighteen wasn't exactly the same for him as it would be for a mundie. From what Simon had told him a few days before he didn't feel like he was missing out on much. Drinking yourself into a stupor wasn't his thing, that was something Jace and Izzy would do, but it wasn't even legal for him yet anyway, and he wasn't too keen on breaking any laws – Nephilim or Mundane.

Either way it appeared turning eighteen was a huge deal for everyone else except for the one actually turning eighteen – him. There was no way he could express to anyone how much he didn't care for his birthday. It wasn't particularly unique. If people were so desperate to celebrate why not find one of the other million or so people to celebrate with and leave him in peace.

Alec pretty much hated his birthday, mainly due to the fact that he had never had a decent one in his life. The last few included Jace almost dying, Church going ballistic and destroying the Institute and the most common one was his parents were always in Idris or on some sort of business trip. If Alec really had to have a party, he would have wanted to spend it with his entire family.

Alas, it was no surprise to Alec that Izzy was organising a party for him, which would be far from the quiet night he had pictured in his head.

All he knew was that after Izzy got his clothes for the night together and he changed she would be taking him to an old warehouse a few blocks down. Alec wasn't really sure who else could possibly be there, he wasn't much of a social butterfly and as a result didn't have many friends at his disposal. There was pretty much a 100% guarantee that almost all of the guests would be people he'd never met before. Which again raised the question, why have the party anyway?

When Alec shed his comfortable, regular clothes for what Izzy had deemed 'proper party attire' he found himself slightly impressed. Not ecstatic, but his sister knew what she was doing when it came to fashion and he could appreciate that.

The mirror reflected dark clothes that were just more fitted than what Alec usually wore. It was different. Comfortable, but different. Izzy had (thankfully) left his hair alone, mumbling something about looking like he had just rolled out of bed, but he was lucky it went with the outfit. He did comb his fingers through his hair this morning after his shower, thank you very much, he wasn't totally unhygienic.

"You ready?" Izzy popped her head through the door smiling gently at Alec.

"Yeah, but next time, knock, what if I wasn't ready?"

"Yes, mum"

* * *

The short walk to the warehouse was a cold and rushed one. Izzy didn't want to be wasting any time strolling around in the night air while Alec rather enjoyed spending a little time with his not-so-baby sister.

Rounding a corner, Alec could hear the deep pound of a bass and feel it vibrate through his chest.

Reading Alec's mind, Izzy spoke up "Don't worry, its not going to stay that loud, we just needed to get everyone in a partying mood, we'll quieten it down for you" Alec wasn't exactly sure how to take what she had said, it sounded like the guests were forced against their free will and needed coaxing to actually stay or that he was a pussy and couldn't stand loud music. Maybe both? It didn't bother Alec, it _was_ probably true.

He mumbled "The music's fine" anyway.

Inside the place Alec was certain if he didn't walk in with his sister he would think that he walked into the wrong party, there was not a familiar face in sight. Although, he had to admit this was probably the best case scenario, without people knowing who he was he wouldn't have any attention on him, which was just how Alec liked it.

The warehouse couldn't really be described as a warehouse, since it looked anything but one. He admired the subtle, yet effective, transformation.

"Alec, quit dawdling" Izzy grabbed his wrist and propelled him through the crowd of dancers – some of which could be accused of doing more than dancing. Despite not liking 'this type' of music, Alec found himself enjoying the beat resounding through his body, but it wasn't in any shape or form something he'd listen to on any other occasion.

Brightly coloured lights chased each other across the bodies, some catching on Alec's skin making his pale colour change into a shocking yellow or fluoro green. He briefly wondered where Izzy got all this stuff from; after all, party equipment wasn't something you'd stumble upon in the Institute.

"Alec!" There it was, the second face he recognised, the high pitched enthusiasm evident in her voice was unmistakably Clary. Her burst of red hair came bobbing passed people's elbows. "Happy Birthday!" she wrapped her arms around the most available part of his body to her: his waist. He actually was substantially taller than her and to see her attempt to hug him was enough to make even Alec smirk. He may not be her number one fan, but Clary by herself wasn't that bad.

"Allie! Happy eighteenth Birthday! You enjoying the party?" Jace. It was them two _together_ that actually got Alec _very_ jealous. His parabatai got all weird whenever Clary was around, and that little pang always hit him when he realised he couldn't receive the same treatment from Jace.

Jace caught him slightly off guard and pulled him into one of those really manly hugs. The brief exchange of heat made Alec flare up and he was suddenly grateful for the relatively dark warehouse. _It's just a crush_ Alec told himself _people get over crushes all the time_. He'd just have to wait until his passed. Jace looked at him, huge grin on his face, as he detached from the embrace. _At least he's happy _Alec thought. He grinned just as broadly to his parabatai.

"Yeah, but I just got here, so I can't really judge, thanks for everything though"

"You should really thank Izzy though, she planned the whole party" Simon emerged much like Clary minus actually running up to him "Happy Birthday man, congratulations" he said as he clapped Alec on the back.

"Thanks Simon-"

He was interrupted by a small squeal from Clary who pulled Jace by the elbow, commenting something about "loving this song".

"I hope you enjoy the party, I know they're not your thing, and believe me, I wasn't voting for this, but I got overruled. I like to think I was being the merciful friend, but Izzy and Jace were ruthless" Simon continued while Jace and Clary went to dance and Izzy went off in the opposite direction.

Alec laughed; he really did find Simon funny and didn't understand why everyone had something against him. "The party is fine, if you haven't noticed I only know you guys, so there's no attention on me, meaning I'm quite content."

"I never saw it that way… I don't know anyone either, where does Isabelle get the time to befriend all these people, she's weird like that" One of the lights flashed across his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes.

"You're telling me, she's not your sister, I would've thought I'd at least some idea of the people Izzy knew. She must have a double life outside of the Institute" he joked.

Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket, the glow reflecting in his glasses again "Oh Maia is outside, I better got and meet her, congrats again Alec."

Then Alec was alone. He wasn't a dancing kind of person so he just milled around, trying not to get in the way. He inspected the drinks table and decided it was all too questionable to irrationally take a swig of any of those drinks.

Another song began, flowing smoothly into a slower, more hypnotic beat.

"Hey Alec!" he knew that voice anywhere, Alec turned around to see his youngest brother bounding up toward him from the sidelines of the crowd.

"Max! I didn't know you'd be here."

"Mum and dad let me, as long as I stay close to Izzy, or Jace, but they didn't trust him to look after me. Izzy is just down there" he jerked a thumb behind him, a bit too excitedly.

"I can watch out for you. You can keep me company"

"Nah, mum and dad said not to let you because you had to 'socialise', something like that" his brother actually raised his fingers, curling them in inverted commas.

Alec found that really strange, since when did Maryse and Robert refuse Alec's babysitting offers for him to be more like Jace and Izzy. Maybe they figured since it was his birthday…

"Anyway, I'm not allowed to stay that long, but I wanted you to open my present first, while I am here." The youngest Lightwood pulled a small box out from his pocket. "Here."

Alec was a little touched his brother had bothered to get him anything, there wasn't much Alec really wanted in the first place. "Thanks Max" he took the box from his brothers palm. The box was a dark blue, Alec opened the lid. Against the plush white sat a jagged rock, nearly the size of Alec's thumb, attached to a leather cord.

Max spoke up before Alec could say anything, "It's a piece I found on the floor after that demon attacked us when you were taking me to the comic book store. It was really awesome. I'd never seen anything like that before. I was so glad it happened because mum and dad never let me go with you guys to watch." As he kept explaining his voice slowly got quieter and quieter, suddenly adopting Alec's bashful traits and blush. Alec dropped to his knees to collect his brother in a secure just as he mumbled something about 'hero'.

"I love it Max, it's the best present I have ever received."

"Really? You mean that Alec? You're not lying to me like Jace."

He didn't get to confirm because Max flung himself at Alec again, filled with happiness.

"I better go and find Izzy, see you later Alec!"

Max ran off and Alec stood up properly, watching him go. He looked back at the necklace and quickly clasped it around his neck, it sat lower than the hollow of his throat, setting the box on the drinks table.

He had remembered that day fairly well, but didn't think of it often. The demon really surprised the two, but Alec, ready for any situation, pulled out a concealed Seraph blade ready to protect Max. Alec had to push his way in front of Max in time because this demon appeared to be more interested in his little brother. He stabbed it in the centre of its mass, the beast shrieking in pain, dripping blood from its wound. He used all of his strength to swing the blade against an alley wall, dragging the demon with it, causing a loud thud. Recovering surprisingly quickly, the demon shoved Alec roughly away so that he contacted with the opposite wall. Before it could reach Max, Alec had gotten up and launched at it, serving his final blow to its back. When the demon disappeared to dust Alec thought Max was staring in shock rather than awe.

"So _you're_ the birthday boy" the statement brought Alec back to reality. He turned around not expecting to be immediately met with striking eyes that were unexpectedly around his height, a little taller even. "Now that I see you I regret not getting something…" the person looked down but raised his eyes slowly to meet Alec's again, a smirk spreading up to crinkle his eyes in mischief "Maybe I can make up for it"

Alec took a little step backwards, suddenly uncomfortable with the sudden proximity and to get a better look at the person talking to him.

It struck Alec how good-looking this stranger was, from his buckled boots to his dangerously spiked, glitter covered hair.

"I'm Alec" he was grateful his voice didn't waver.

"Magnus Bane"

The light hit Magnus' eyes perfectly and Alec noticed what he once thought were contacts were actually cats eyes that glinted much the same.

"You're a warlock" Alec was relieved it didn't come across as an accusation, since he didn't have any prejudices towards Downworlders, he was just shocked. Luckily Magnus was not fazed.

"Yes, but I see you didn't mention my devastating good looks or killer charm"

Alec tried to ignore that comment, afraid he'll actually agree with Magnus out loud "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you to a Shadowhunter party?"

"I host a lot of parties myself and it is a tiresome task, so sometimes I like to enjoy myself at others' parties. Plus, I got an invite."

"Oh? I didn't know my sister knew many warlocks"

Magnus grinned into the glass of sparkling, fizzy liquid that he brought to his lips. His nails had a dark blue polish that resembled a night sky, almost bottomless, and his many rings shone under the lighting. "As High Warlock of Brooklyn I tend to get the heads up of any parties, meetings etcetera in the area."

Alec nearly choked on air, "High Warlock? Wow."

"Yes indeedy, it's a fabulous job, with many perks, like meeting people such as yourself."

"That's amazing" Alec blurted, still miffed about talking to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"You know what else is amazing?" Magnus moved closer causing Alec to heat up "I coul-"

"Alec! You gotta come down here!" Max reappeared, stepping between the two. Magnus' eyes widened comically for a moment, but then he set his gaze to the little dark-haired boy that clearly interrupted all his flirting efforts.

"Come on, Alec" Max grabbed his hand and pulled, Alec lingered momentarily.

"Little brother" Alec explained to Magnus, motioning to the boy tugging on his arm. He finally let Max pull him away.

"He's cute." Magnus called loud enough for only Alec to hear "Just like his brother."

Magnus had the satisfaction of seeing another blush rise up on the Shadowhunters cheeks as he tried to hide it.

* * *

Max dragged him to another table. This one was prepared with a cake with eighteen blazing candles, the music had died down and Jace and Izzy were standing beside it smiling.

The once dancers all turned to face the table, breaking into their own slightly drunken, off key rendition of 'Happy Birthday' that could only be mastered by a crowd.

Alec turned a darker shade of red as everyone watched him with grins on their faces. He leaned over to kiss Izzy on the cheek, giving Jace another hug like before and then picked up Max in a brotherly hug before setting him down, the crowd 'aww-ed' this little family moment. Alec gave the crowd a sheepish grin then turned to blow out the candles to which they cheered and someone brought the music back to life. He cut up pieces for Max, who was leaving soon, for him and to take to their parents and then for the rest of the gang.

He bumped shoulders with Isabelle, "Thanks Izzy, I mean it; it's been a great night."

"You know what would make it even better? If you danced with us"

"No way"

"Come one, just me then?"

"Nuh-uh, sorry Izzy" he stated backing away before his sister got any crazy ideas.

She put a forkful of cake into her mouth "It was worth a shot" then went to look for Simon.

* * *

Alec bumped into something as he backed away.

"Woah, sorry – Uh! Magnus!"

The warlock was standing right in front of him again "So I see you didn't kiss the nearest girl _or boy_ after you committed the very serious offence of cutting your cake to the bottom." His words seemed to roll off his tongue and caress Alec who wanted to listen to the warlock's voice forever.

"What are you? The birthday police on the side?" he joked.

Magnus' constant teasing grin turned into a full blown smile that made his eyes sparkle in amusement. "Maybe I am" Magnus whispered, leaving a pause before leaning in closer to Alec, "I also noticed that you're not in your birthday suit. That's another offence" he looked at Alec with allure.

The Shadowhunter looked down at the clothes that Izzy had picked out early that day "This is my birthday suit" he answered, confused "…Well it's not really a suit, but…" he trailed off innocently, unsure of what to say. Magnus grinned without saying anything, lowering his head to try and hide it from Alec.

"What?" Worry was laced in Alec's voice.

"Nothing. Come here." Magnus took Alec's hand and led him away from the party, pushing him up against a pillar that was wide enough to cover the two boys. The warlock leaned in toward the Shadowhunter's ear, whispering an explanation that was clearly lost on the boy previously.

"Oh… _Oh!_" Alec's crystal blue eyes lit up with realisation, but before he could respond to Magnus the other male pressed a kiss just below Alec's ear lobe.

Alec felt his own knees go weak and he sighed as Magnus tried again. He kissed all down Alec's jaw and the curve of his neck. He clutched at the warlock's aqua coloured t-shirt then felt his hand travel up to his face to pull those lips to his own. The first contact was sweet and nothing like Alec had ever experienced. Magnus took a step, setting one leg between Alec's legs, allowing all parts of their bodies to connect, while his forearms were pressed against the bricks at Alec's head and the Shadowhunters hands held firmly at his narrow waist.

The slightly smaller of the two moaned against their lips, shrinking lower in pleasure. A hand on his chest stopped him from letting his legs give way. The sweet taste of the coloured drink Magnus had before was transferred into his own mouth as their tongues touched. Alec couldn't really see of feel anything that _wasn't_ Magnus – he didn't think he wanted it any other way. The music fell away behind them and the gentle rhythm of their tongues moving together kept him grounded.

With each kiss Magnus pushed himself up against the boy, successfully eliciting tempting groans and moans that made Alec's breathing laboured. No amount of demon hunting had ever reduced the fit Shadowhunter to gasping for breath so quickly.

Magnus kissed Alec deeply once more savouring everything about the eighteen year old, the blush, the feel of his skin, the curl of his eyelashes when he closed his eyes. When he pulled back the loss was evident in his blue eyes. Magnus ran a finger lightly from Alec's temple to his cheek, to under his jaw and chin, raising it to meet his own eyes. His other hand came into Alec's line of vision, holding a white piece of card, Alec took it and the left side of Magnus' mouth quirked up, pleased. He pecked Alec lightly and left without another word.

Alec looked at the card and was surprised to see the warlock's number on it. Covertly, he pushed the card into his back pocket and went back to the still lively party.

**I'm afraid that I over did the beginning and that the whole thing was too predictable or cliche, but nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! :) I love hearing what you think.**


End file.
